Story:Star Trek: Kingston/Forgiveness/Chapter Three
(Space) The Kingston and Sun Tzu hanging in space together. (Sun Tzu, Asgard control room) The lights turned back on and Tucker turns off the flash light and goes back to work on the console to get the warp drive and impulse engines back online, then Captain Tyson walks into the room. Report Commander how we doing asked Captain Tyson as he leans on the console. Well its slow going but we've manage to get main power back on-line but hyperdrive will require a few more weeks says Tucker as he's working on the console. Well can we put the Sun Tzu in our warp field and take her to the fight cause General Maxwell is getting onto me about it says Tyson as he looks at Tucker. That could work but we'll have to transfer power from our Weapons to the field to maintain it says Tucker as he looks at his Captain. That's good Captain Tyson to Kingston one to beam up says Tyson as he pressed the combadge on his uniform. The transport beam catches him and beams him back to the ship. (Space) The Odyssey and the Sun Tzu is in position. (Sun Tzu, main bridge) Colonel Smith to Kingston we're ready for warp field merger says Colonel Smith as she pressed the comm panel on the arm rest of her chair. Copy that Sun Tzu says Tyson over the speakers. (Kingston bridge) Merger our field with the Sun Tzu now says Captain Tyson as he looks at Ogle at the helm. Yes, sir merging now says Ogle as she's pressing some commands into the console. The ship starts to shake as the two ships merge their warp fields together. So far so good now take us to warp P2X-889 Gamma Site go says Captain Tyson as he looks at Lieutenant Cole at the console. Cole runs his fingers on the console. Warp speed aye, sir says Cole as he pressed the engage button on the console. (Space) The Kingston jumps to warp speed with the Sun Tzu underneath the ship. (Warp speed) The Kingston and Sun Tzu are at warp speed together. (Sun Tzu, Asgard control room) Sergeant Clarkson is working on the warp drive as well as getting the shields and weapons back online before they reach their destination. Colonel I'm working on the Warp drive right now and its coming along not very great I'm still having trouble with the power relays that connect the power conduits to the Warp drive system says Commander Tucker as he's working on the console as the read out shows the ship's schematics. Keep working on it Commander Tucker says Colonel Smith. Very well Colonel says Tucker and he taps his combadge and finishes working on the warp engines. (Space) Both the Kingston and Sun Tzu break formation and the Kingston leaves the Sun Tzu five meters away from the battle site and the Kingston joins the fighting and fires quantum phasers at the nearest Lucian Alliance mothership and destroys it as the rest of the ships cover the escaping personnel that are heading to the Gate on the surface and entering the SGC on the other side. (Kingston bridge) Frank take us to the surface Whitechapel standby quantum phasers orders Tyson as the ship is taking hits from the Alliance motherships. Both officers comply with their orders. (Planet surface) The Kingston fires rail guns at the Death Gliders as the ship flies through the explosions approaching the base. (Kingston bridge) Captain we've got the entire personnel from Beta site you may level the Beta site says Sergeant Harriman over the comm. You heard the man Whitechapel, fire all weapons says Tyson as he looks at her at the tactical console.. Whitechapel pressed the fire button. (Planet surface) The weapons power up and several beams hit the base and destroyed the base and the ship flies back into space as the Federationb fleet retreats into warp. (Earth orbit) The Federation fleet is back at Earth flying around the planet. (SGC briefing room) We don't know how many ships were destroyed in the battle but we know that the Alliance won't be thinking twice before they attack another colony again says General Maxwell as he looks at General O'Neill. Very well dismissed says General O'Neill as he looks at Captain Tyson. Everyone left the room as Tyson looks at Jenna. You ok John asked Jenna as she looks at him. Yeah I'm find just thinking about what happened so how's the Sun Tzu asked Tyson as he looked at Jenna. Well she'll be in drydock for next few weeks but with the war going on they're speeding up the repairs says Colonel Smith. Both of them look at the stars.